Te quiero
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: NARUSAKU. traere a Sasuke de vuelta, por que se que eso te haria feliz -dijo Naruto-. no tienes ni idea de que es lo que me hace verdaderamente feliz -contesto Sakura-. dedicado a PuLgA WAFF Darkfic Indefinido


_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

_**Te quiero.**_

**-**

_**X……x……X**_

-

**Pairing:** NaruSaku

**Characteristics:** WAFF Darkfic

**Status:** indefinido

**Advertencia:** Naruto no me pertenece, si no te gustan las características de este fic por favor no continúes leyendo. Inspirado en una escena –la que empieza en 1:24:35 y termina en 1:26:28- de la película "La ciencia de los sueños" que no me pertenece –he incluido los diálogos de ese acto que tampoco me pertenecen.-

**Agradecimiento:** a los lectores, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, ayuda, dejarla en un review o en un privado.

**Otros: **esta película me encanta, la adoro y además el protagonista es el papacito de Gael García xD!! –Toda emocionada- y es completamente perfecta para NaruSaku.

Lo siento!!, no pude evitar pensar en NaruSaku, quienes me conocen saben que no me gusta la pareja, pero que si la creo muy factible en el anime…en fin esta vez va dedicado a _**PuLgA**_ o _**Camila**_ –espero review claro esta ¬¬- por que se que adora esta parejita, ella no me lo pidió pero como hace mucho que no leo nada de ella y que se que me quiere matar por eso, entonces, es la forma de redimirme xD!!.

Cuídense y si quieren que continué este fic solo hágamelo saber, no se si seguirlo o no xD!!.

-

_**X……x……X**_

_Recuerdos_

-diálogos-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

-

-

-

-

-

Las cosas con Sakura-chan estaban saliendo mejor, ella era dulce, ella era fuerte y decidida, convencida de mi, Sakura-chan es la mejor cosa que he conocido en mi vida y también lo mas bello que tengo. Sakura-chan es mi tesoro datebayo!!.

Tengo 15 años y a mi corta edad puedo decir que se mas cosas de las que cualquiera puede creer. Una infancia marcada por la tristeza y el desprecio de los aldeanos intolerantes, un paso difícil por la academia ya que no era bueno en nada, solo ese deseo de ser el mejor, de ser Hokage, de demostrarle a todos quien es Naruto Uzumaki, solo eso, me ha dado fuerzas para seguir. Miento. También me ha dado las fuerzas mi Sakura-chan. Quiero hacer las cosas bien para cumplir las promesas que le he prometido.

Nunca fui del agrado de la chica mas hermosa de la academia –ella es hermosa para mi, vaya que si lo es.-. Mi actitud estupida hizo que ganara el desapruebo de ella que era la mas lista del aula. Ella como todas las otras chicas estaba interesada en Sasuke-teme, lo estuvo desde que puedo recordarla, cualquier imagen de Sakura-chan me viene a la mente acompañada por sus intentos de llamar la atención del bastardo ese. Joder, la culpa no es de el, tampoco de ella y menos mía, son solo cosas que pasan. Yo no le gusto a Sakura-chan, eso es todo.

Sakura-chan se veía bastante diferente cuando regrese de mi viaje con Ero-senin, el cabello corto, curvas definidas en su cuerpo, una expresión mas confiada y seguridad de si misma, no solo era diferente por fuera, también lo era en habilidades, una extraordinaria fuerza devastadora se ocultaba tras su frágil figura de señorita virgen –ella era virgen, esperaba a Sasuke- y había adquirido un gran numero de destrezas medicas, Sakura-chan es la mujer mas capaz que haya conocido, lucha por ser mejor, por salir adelante y sin duda alguna por recuperar al teme. Sin quererlo, he causado daño a mi linda Sakura-chan, la he humillado, la he hecho sentir inferior a mi, ella se cree débil e indefensa, ella no lo es. He causado dolor a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, ella decae fácilmente y se derrumba por que Sasuke y yo la hemos roto.

Sakura-chan esta rota.

Pedacitos de Sakura-chan caen por aquí y allá inundando mi cuarto por las noches, serpentinas rosadas se enredan en mis dedos y se dispersan sobre mis sabanas mojadas. Tan húmedas, solo deseando tenerla a mi lado. Sakura-chan ha llorado mucho, es culpa nuestra que ella este triste. Y a esos segmentitos de Sakura-chan los sigo fragmentando yo. Sasuke ya no esta para hacerlo, pero yo sigo en el mismo error, la sobreprotejo y eso la daña aunque no sea mi intención.

Estar a su lado es suficiente para mi, pero no se hasta cuando se mantenga de esa forma. Anhelo abrazarla.

Yo también estoy roto…no es un secreto para nadie, pero todos lo pasan por alto.

Ella llora fácilmente y no sabe que cuando yo lloro es por ella. Es un asco, lo se.

_**X……x……X**_

Sakura atraviesa las puertas de Ichiraku´s ramen, sonríe gentilmente y se sienta a mi lado, tras ella Sai que como siempre también sonríe.

-Naruto, por que dejaste el entrenamiento tirado?- pregunto con voz baja.

-creo…que estoy algo indispuesto Sakura-chan, es todo- revolvió la pasta dentro de su tazón, extrañamente ese día solo había consumido tres tazones. (xD!!)

-Naruto-kun, estas bien?, como es posible que no quieras realizar un entrenamiento?- pregunto el moreno.

-…-

-Naruto, si estas enfermo solo debes decírmelo, puedo curarte- se ofreció gentilmente la preocupada pelirrosa.

-no es necesario Sakura-chan, de veras que no lo es…-

-bueno yo debo irme, feita, picha corta, nos vemos mañana- se levanto con una sonrisa mientras Sakura le insultaba por el adjetivo con el que se refería a ella pero insólitamente Naruto no dijo nada. Sin entender salio del lugar.

…

-…quiero que sepas que traeré a Sasuke de regreso así muera en el intento, es una promesa datebayo- el viento en el parque meció sus mechones rubios, luego de su ligero almuerzo había salido del lugar y la konoichi le seguía. Ahora, sentados en una banca rodeados de gente que transitaba por el lugar, disfrutaban del silencio que se había mantenido hasta momentos antes. –lo traeré por que se que eso te haría feliz Sakura-chan-.

-no tienes idea de que es lo que me hace feliz Naruto- agacho un poco la cabeza y jugo con el dobladillo de su falda. –no tienes que demostrarme nada Naruto, se que eres un excelente ninja…tampoco quiero que mueras, crees que eso me haría feliz?-

-no hay que temerle a la muerte, es tan solo un estado del cuerpo…además debo cumplir mi palabra, es lo único valioso que tengo-

-también…también me tienes a mi Naruto-

Oh rayos. Se sintió fruncir el ceño, por que ella jugaba de esa forma con el?, por que Sakura en su aparente inocencia le daba motivos para desear un futuro juntos. Futuro. Cual futuro, demonios!!. –Sabes que, ya debo irme, te veo mañana-.

Vio la espalda de Naruto que se alejaba a paso acelerado de aquel lugar, llevaba los puños apretados y un pequeño temblor se había apoderado de su cuerpo masculino. Ira. Si el la hubiese visto a ella al menos una vez, habría notado su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos vidriosos.

Por que Naruto dudaba de que ella le quería?.

_**X……x……X**_

Descolgó el teléfono sobre su mesilla de noche, se aferro a la tela de sus sabanas, el reloj marcaba las cuatro treinta de la tarde pero el estaba metido en la cama. Deprimido. Puso el auricular sobre su oreja derecha y no dijo nada.

-Naruto…-

La voz de Sakura al otro lado de la línea sonaba inquieta. Cuando la había dejado abandonada en el vergel hace unas horas el caminó como si todo estuviera normal, en el momento en que estuvo seguro de haber desaparecido del campo visual de su compañera de equipo, entonces, corrió. Una maratón hasta el apartamento en el que vivía solo desde que tenia memoria y al llegar se tiro en su cama y había llorado como un crío al que le han dejado a su suerte, joder!!, si el era un crío al que habían dejado a su suerte!!.

-…Naruto-

-Sa…Sakura…chan- articulo con voz quebrada y lastimera.

El no podía engañarla, el no estaba bien y eso le dolía en lo mas profundo de su corazón, una persona tan buena como el Uzumaki no merecía sufrir por nada ni por nadie. –hey Naruto no baka, que te ocurre?, estas llorando como una nenita, que diría Sasuke-kun si te viera de esa forma?- y sus palabras lograron el efecto contrario al deseado, ahora Naruto gimoteaba con fuerza. –por Dios Naruto, que te ocurre…ahora mismo salgo para tu casa-.

-no lo hagas, déjame solo Sakura-chan…no quiero que me veas así-

-Na…ruto- se tapo la boca y lagrimas silenciosas surcaron sus mejillas, le dolía aquella situación, ella estaba desecha, Naruto estaba destrozado y Sasuke había perdido su alma. El equipo siete era una bola de fracasados. –escúchame Naruto, tu no estas solo-.

-que no estoy solo dices?...quiero luchar por ti pero mis intentos siempre son fallidos, no valgo una mierda, no puedo ser feliz y aun así busco darte felicidad a ti…lo siento Sakura-chan, perdóname-

Agarro el teléfono con fuerza entre sus dedos –estar a tu lado es todo lo que necesito Naruto, no lo entiendes demonios!!, tu y yo debemos luchar juntos por Sasuke, hagámoslo juntos Naruto-

"por Sasuke"…arrugo los parpados y sus labios se contrajeron formando una delgada línea, estaba cogiendo fuerzas. –lo haremos juntos Sakura-chan datebayo- fingió estar animado. –Ahora quiero recostarme un poco-

Sonrió melancólicamente, por que el era tan bueno?, por que para el estaban primero los demás?...-entonces duerme Naruto, ya te veré después-

-Sakura-chan espera, podrías quedarte un rato mas?...solo quédate ahí, no digas nada…solo hasta que me duerma- pidió escondiendo el rostro zorruno tras la almohada.

-esta bien Naruto-…silencio, ella solo estaba atenta a cualquier sonido que pudiera percibir mientras se quitaba las lagrimas de los ojos. La respiración del rubio parecía agitada y de vez en cuando sorbía su nariz (Naru tiene moquitos xD!!).

Sus ojos ardían pero no podía dejar que ella se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba, sus debilidades la hacían enfadar casi siempre, pero nunca la había visto o escuchado llorar por el. El la había hecho llorar. Había roto otra parte más en Sakura-chan.

_**X……x……X**_

Se cubrió los ojos con la palma de la mano, los rayos de sol fuera de la torre de la Hokage le habían cegado de momento, el día era brillante, tan iluminado como los ojos de Sakura-chan cuando sonreía a los 12 años, fueron pocas veces. Avanzo dos pasos y entonces la vio sentada en la gravilla. Paso de ella ignorándola.

Se levanto y corrió hasta quedar a poco espacio de el -Naruto, Naruto, espera, estas mejor?-

-Voy a una misión.- dijo sin mirarla.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien.- expresó bajito confundida por la actitud del chico.

-Estoy súper bien, gracias.- continuo avanzando.

-Entiendo…ya no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo.- alzo la voz para que el pudiera escucharla y así también se hizo audible para los Anbus que vigilaban el lugar.

Se giro de forma brusca haciéndola retroceder un paso -No!!, no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, no quiero seguir siendo tu amigo!!, tengo que escribírtelo acaso?, no quiero ser tu amigo!!.- exploto en un grito que hizo asomarse a varias personas por las ventanas de la torre.

Sus hombros temblaron. Asustada. La confusión lleno su cuerpo y su voz sonó entrecortada -No, no puedes, no puedes dejar de ser mi amigo, eso no lo deciden las personas.- alego decidida.

-Ya lo creo que si, las personas discuten, se pelean y dejan de hablarse.- le aclaro a la pelirrosa a la cual amaba con todo su corazón.

-Vale, entonces salgamos juntos y así podemos hablar de todo esto si es lo que quieres.- intento arreglar el percance.

-Para que?, solo me querrás como a un amigo y me hablaras de Sasuke y lo traeremos de regreso, serán novios felices y eso me matara.- confeso con el rostro serio. Era cierto, el no soportaría verla en brazos de nadie. -Por cierto donde esta Sai?, donde esta Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-taicho?, seamos sinceros, tu solo estas a mi lado por que es tu obligación!!.- le grito enfurecido. Algunas personas habían salido debido al alboroto y los conocidos que allí se encontraban no sabían si parar al Uzumaki o dejarle continuar.

Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos verdes y las piernas le temblaron, por que el decía una cosa como aquella? -Eso no es cierto, no es cierto en absoluto, te lo demostrare, me estas manipulando Naruto, no te entiendo, mira toma- se quito su hitai-ate, con fuerza lo desprendió de su cabello tirando de el mientras lo hacia, lo lanzo con fuerza a los pies del rubio -aquí tienes, renuncio a todo lo que soy, a mi esfuerzo, a mis compañeros, a ti!!- chillo ahogada en llanto – eres un mentiroso "lo traeré por que se que eso te haría feliz Sakura-chan"- le imito con sarcasmo mientras unos brazos de alguna persona que intentaba tranquilizarle le hacían por los hombros, ella se separo con brusquedad y se dirigió de nuevo al jinchuriki –no tienes ni puta idea de que me hace feliz, no me conoces…también soy un estorbo para ti- se tapo la cara con ambas manos y sollozo entre ellas.

-Como?.- por Dios, Sakura-chan estaba llorando por el una vez mas…y ahora ella tenia razón, por mas que la quisiera no la conocía y tampoco podía soltar juicios sobre ella -Sakura-chan, espera, espera, perdona, no llores- alargo los brazos y la tomo entre ellos, ella temblaba de rabia y dolor, las lagrimas amargas bajaban por sus pequeñas manos en un intento de detener aquella reacción -no llores, lo siento, lo siento.- la abraza con fuerza y le acaricia el cabello a su compañera de equipo, ella esconde su rostro sonrojado en la curvatura de su cuello pero no deja de gimotear.

Un golpe. Se toca la mejilla lastimada y de sus labios se desprende un hilillo de sangre que limpio con el puño de su chaqueta naranja. Sai ocultaba a la pelirrosa tras el y aun mantenía el puño apretado.

Sai había visto un alboroto y gente reunida alrededor de algún evento, se adentro y entonces vio a Naruto insultando a Sakura, a la frontuda llorando y luego un abrazo. Naruto no merecía tener a una persona que lo quisiera tanto como Sakura le quería a el, Naruto era un completo invesil por decir aquellas cosas, por que el en particular se sentía bendecido con amigos como ellos y no iba a permitir que el rubio dañara a una de las personas que mas le habían enseñado. –estas bien?- le pregunto a Sakura que permanecía inmóvil, ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y entonces la tomo de la mano y la alejo de aquel lugar donde la gente murmuraba cosas y les miraban acusándolos.

Naruto recogio la banda que reconocia a Sakura como ninja de la hoja, la apreto en sus dedos y se marcho de aquel lugar.

Sakura-chan estaba rota. El la rompía a diario. El estaba roto y todos lo sabían pero nadie hacia nada. Sakura-chan lo rompía a el. Cuanto daño pueden hacerse dos personas que se quieren?.

-

-

-

-

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_

Oh demonios, cuanta fresura puede haber en un mismo fanfic?

Camila te gusto?...por que intuyo que no? xD!!. No ha habido ni siquiera un mísero beso ¬¬ y Naruto ha sido tan emo xD!!.

Se debe continuar con esta historia y así hacer de este mi primer NaruSaku continuado?

-

Si ven esta u otra de mis fanfics publicadas sin mi permiso o sin las aclaraciones correspondientes -y sin mi dulce carisma- en otra pagina por favor avisarme, no al plagio de las historias.

-no crean ke si tengo carisma xD!!-

-

**Gracias por los bellos reviews, gracias a los alert y favorits, obvio también hits.**

**Dejen un review con su opinión haciendo click en "go"**

**Kisu**

-

_**X……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……x……X**_


End file.
